Only from the Quiet
by BWinner
Summary: A glimpse into one passionate night of Hiei and his lover. How does the little demon feel when he makes love, and what feelings lay beneath that stone cold exterior?  Yaoi, lemon, tad OOC and sappy.   Who is Hiei's mystery lover? Read on and find out!


**Written by:** BWinner

Thursday, September 7, 2006

(Completed Thursday, September 20, 2007)

**BWinner's Note:** Well this has been on a couple of other websites for a while now. It's been up on them for at least two years under the same pen name, and it was on for about four years under the name R_Winner (however I've stripped my fanfiction from that site). Now that I've started uploading some of my fanfiction here, I thought I would post it for you all, and see what you think. I hope it's not too intense for you all, now enjoy my readers!

**Pairing:** Hiei/? (It gets obvious towards the end.)

Hiei's POV

**Warning:** Lemon… perhaps a tad sappy.

Rating: NC/17 please stay away youngin's!

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is in no way mine! I just collect the series and paraphernalia for kicks ^^

**Only from the Quiet**

I don't quite know how to explain what it is I am feeling. Maybe it's because this is so new or maybe it just seems too intense for words. Though right now there appears to be nothing else for me, I am in his world now. I don't know how it ever happened but somehow he ensnared me… damn him!

Now as I lay here completely at his mercy, I am completely unable, no, perhaps unwilling to get free. The latter I think, is likely the most true. I need what he gives me, I need his world where he's created this home for me. I guess this is what one would call a haven.

The young man speaks to me, his voice as soft as a Demon World breeze. It both serves to sooth me and fans the flames of passion in me. He tells me that he needs me now, that he needs the comfort my presence brings. I wonder sometimes if he could ever begin to know just how I want to take those words and use them for my own.

His hands come to rest upon me and my breath hitches in my throat. I am paralyzed, but not out of fear. It's just that whenever he touches me my brain seems to stop working. His touch changes me, I become some strange being of feeling when the paralysis wears away.

I'm moaning... I can hear myself. It's all I can hear, my moans and his soft sighs. Each sigh falls upon me and trickles down my body in chilling tingles. Lord does he know what he's doing to me?

Finally I feel those gentle butterfly kisses on my skin and I know our true dance is about to begin. Those plush velvety petals caress every inch of my face from my eyelids to my jawbone. Then they descend upon my lips and the butterflies melt away in the heat of our passion. His lips press desperately to my own and that snake of a tongue demands entrance to my cavern. I allow it now, wanting everything this beautiful one can give me.

Gods he tastes amazing! Sweet and spicy all at once, there is never anything bland about him. I feel my temperature rise even higher as that wet muscle maps out every inch of my mouth. My own tongue instinctively reaches out to greet his and our mouths press harder together still in our need for one another.

My air is fleeting and yet I do not care, I never could, not when his lips are tangled with mine. He cares though, he doesn't want to smother me, not just yet. Besides, the familiar glint in his eyes tells me that he has much better things in store for me. This I do not doubt for an instant, with this lover there is always something better to come.

The sinful mouth moves to my neck now. Hot and wet it latches to me. Instantly I gasp and tilt my head back to give him better access. I am addicted, so, so addicted. How did I mange to let myself submit to him? All of my strength, all of my power, it melts away with what seems like one simple touch. I should feel pathetic, weak even… but I don't. If anything I feel immense pleasure and nothing but peace.

My pulse quickens under his lips and another moan escapes my own as his fingers brush lightly against my nipples. He plays my body with such talent, such knowledge, when did he learn such things? How long has it been since we have started this? Should I even care?

The moans I was emitting now dissolve instantly into a sharp hiss. Pearly white teeth have latched onto a nipple and are tugging the sensitized bud with an erotic ease. He continues to pull and tease… he's always hoped I will beg with actual words, but they will never come. I will always manage to keep some pride.

The hands are moving again, the enchanter was trying to distract me it seems… but that will never work. My body is responsive to every touch he leaves upon me. Though even knowing exactly where those hands are heading, I can't help but gasp when they get there. He's reached it, the evidence of my passion for him.

However this tricky young man of mine does not pleasure me right away. No, that would be too simple for him… Instead he lifts his face from my chest and gives me a playful grin while asking if I like what I feel. My only response for him is a low growl, he knows well what that means now.

The devilish being above me giggles a little before bringing a teasing finger down to trail up the underside of my erection. I hiss loudly, it's maddening and pleasuring at the same time… as always. Though that hiss turns into a low groan when he finally wraps his fingers around me. His other hand pins my waist to prevent me from moving, he intends to control my pleasure. My head thrashes to the side, and I close my eyes.

His hands are almost scalding with passion as they pump me and knead my flesh. It's hard to believe but he feels hotter than I do. Suddenly the hand holding me captive leaves, but I cannot thrust up, for a slicked finger is positioned at my entrance. This is a new kind of captivation, it holds me tightly, and noises I never knew I could make before him, spill from my lips in earnest now.

I remember hating the first time he tried this, it was uncomfortable and seemed so… emasculating; however he did not let me keep that feeling for long. No, he soothed me before bringing me to the heights of blinding pleasure. Now when I feel that first finger there's and odd sense of anticipation, I just can't wait for more.

More comes soon enough as the second finger comes. However now the heat around my erection leaves as he brings that hand up to my face. He beckons me to look at him and I do so slowly. There is a smile painted on his lips, telling me it'll be okay and that in a few moments he will lift me to a new height of pleasure.

I become certain of this as the third finger is added and that bundle of nirvana inside of me his struck. It is the only place on my body that has ever and will ever make me call out in any way. Through the blurring of my vision my lover smirks and thrusts them in and out as he stretches me and prepares me for everything to come.

He never misses a mark now, wanting to keep his name spilling from my lips. Soon I am thrusting to meet him, my teeth grit in pleasure. The smirk on his face turns to a gentle smile as he removes the fingers. Resting his forearms on either side of mt head now he descends his lips onto mine and kisses me softly as he enters me in one swift motion.

My neck arches to muffle the noise I make as he does this and he deepens our kiss, keeping himself seated so I can adjust to him. This is it, our dance has begun. He's slow with me at first, massaging me and drawing out the passion we share. I tear my lips from his and moan his name, telling him that it's okay for him to set our normal tempo.

Locking eyes with me my lover proceeds to do just that. Slowly but surely we get faster and I eagerly thrust up to meet him. I never could have conceived this kind of pleasure being possible before him. It's intense, it's hot, and it's something I still can't fully comprehend.

When I feel his hand go from massaging my chest to slip around my erection, I know he is close. As if in a trance my arms rise and weave around his neck. I hold tight to my lover as the pleasure he's pushed me to goes higher and higher... then finally peaks. My mouth opens in a wordless scream and I see that same look of passion on his face through blurred vision as he follows me.

Such an image he makes, it's just one more thing to take my breath away. I can now clearly see his deep green eyes unfocus before they squeeze shut and his thrusting halts with a final snap of his hips. My lover's hair falls down his back like a flaming waterfall as he tosses his head back with a final call of bliss.

It's over now, this maddening, blinding pleasure. Panting heavily through the smile on his face my partner collapses on top of me. My arms stay loosely around his hips, I'm never sure why I don't want to let go. Our breathing calms almost in unison and I close my eyes.

"I love you, Hiei," that faint, gentle whisper is the last thing I hear before succumbing to rest.

Yes, it is all I need, this little haven. Finally, I can be myself.

~End.


End file.
